Saint Pain's Girl Friday
AKA ~ CRAZY Clover * Beware Off putting innuendo & Encyclopedic terms for sex & what knot!" & a fair amount of ego on Saint Pain's part ~;p It is just a fact to say of Ms Clover, That she is a lady of mystery even to her own mind. Clover was sassy in a slutty southern bell way and she was damn proud of it! Crazy Clover was a don't take no guff from any who don't hold her leash tight kind'a gal. Likewise, was the man who for better or worse would one day set her free. "Vows of chastity are for eunuchs or self flagellants freaks who beat them selves with whips and chains or those so limber they can fellatio their own wedding tackle, rod and or box!" Saint Pain had better ambitions than to scratch his own itch. Fate just happens like that. Once upon a time. * Saint Pain liberated his dear Mz Cover, from some slavers history would best be better off forgetting. Saint Pain removed Mz Clover's slave collar and she became his lusty Girl Friday and they serviced each other's needs willingly all across the wastelands and the mysteries of each others no man's land. So yeah while generally apposed to slavery, "per se" Saint Pain was NOT apposed to THE PIT & it's ultimate goal or it's USE as a fine and FITTING PUNISHMENT for the Enclave and those OUTCASTs from the B.O.S. who stomped about as rude punktards. *So Saint Pain & Clover regularlay sent them to serve with Saint Pain's handy instant "Wrath of somebodies God" Mesetron From early on it became clear Saint Pain's girl Friday was a willing partner in any fight. More often than not Saint Pain would cough the words into his hand "OhMaFuk" ~"CrazyBic CrazyBicth ah!.." as Crazy Clover rushed forward despite clear orders to sit & stay.. Murder ensued. All the while Saint Pain prayed " Forgive her Lord, nobody knows what the fuck she'll do". Then they would loot the bodies to buy water for the poor and feed snotty little children who lived in a cavern where chaos ruled but life was short as the shadow from a single lamps light and others who would other wise most likely die in a small town that despite it's fears maintained a big heart won by a harsh life. It was a real Romeo and crazy whore story. They robed from the rich and they also robed from the poor but they passed out free water and more often than not their bloody deeds all lead to a more happily few moments for some. Together Saint Pain, Crazy clover and Saint Pain's faithful pup, Dog Meat, would go on to help create a sanctuary for the waist land's liberated slaves at the Lincoln Memorial as a beacon of hope. It was an AC/DC Karma adventure as they did deeds both bright and dark. So to that end even the Pit found in Crazy Clover and Saint Pain that they had a fresh, regular, supply of the best food and drink until a cure could be found and the world again would know a new Industrial Renascence. Even those slaves forlorn and or punished by being sent to the Pit would eventually serve "over all" to create a better ever after. *Like it or not in the twisted presence of Saint Pain, even Crazy Clover turned out to be a force for more good , relatively speaking of course ~;p Crazy Clover's equipment * Samurai Helmet * Lucky shades * Bombshell armor * Chinese stealth armor * Samurai sword ~*~ Post Log It was a short SHORT story by I had fun writing it & I think I can say it's done. *Feel free to spell check all but the obvious slang. Written By SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 08:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Novels